


i like that colour on you

by hlukol



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, I seriously don’t know how to tag, Nail Polish, Post-Season/Series 03, bc they cute and good, eliott tries nail polish and lucas reacts to it, in a good way, thats my favourite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlukol/pseuds/hlukol
Summary: ”I think it would look pretty on you,” she said quietly.“You think?” he smiled.OREliott tries nail polish.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	i like that colour on you

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! :)

Eliott was sitting in the kitchen at La Coloc. He wasn’t planning on staying so long after Lucas left but time ran away from him and now the tea he made was probably cold. Mika wasn’t home either, so there was no distractions stopping him from disappearing into his own head.

He jumped when he heard keys in the front door, but frowned after a second because Lucas was supposed to be gone for hours. Manon walked into the kitchen and looked just as surprised as Eliott.

She recovered quickly and smiled at him, “Salut.”

“Salut,” Eliott replied quietly.

“Did Lucas change his plans?” she asked.

He shook his head, “No. No, he left a while ago. I was gonna leave after I drank some tea but I think I got lost in my thoughts a little bit.”

She nodded understandingly.

“You mind if I make some tea and sit with you?”

He shook his head again and Manon smiled. He followed her movements with his eyes, her filling the kettle with water, her reaching for a cup as the kettle started boiling the water and opening the teabag. She glanced at him and he reacted too late for her to not notice. Instead of being weirded out, she just smiled again.

“You want a new cup?”

Eliott looked down at his cold tea.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

He went back to looking at his hands as he waited and pretty soon the tea was done and she was sitting with him at the table.

She lifted her cup to her lips and his eyes transfixed on her nails. Manon must have noticed.

“You like the colour?”

He looked up at her face instead and after a few seconds he smiled and nodded, “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Thanks,” she smiled back, lifting her left hand to look at it herself and then turning it so Eliott could see and wiggling her fingers a little. “I bought it the other day.”

He nodded again. He looked at his own hand on instinct and was about to quickly look away again when he saw that she had already noticed from the corner of his eyes.

“I think it would look pretty on you,” she said quietly, voice a little unsure, probably because she didn’t know what kind of reaction she was gonna get.

“You think?” he smiled.

She nodded. A feeling built up in his stomach, excitement probably.

“I have nowhere to be right now, I could go get it, if you want,” she suggested.

“Oh, uh, if it’s no bother.”

“No bother at all!” she assured. “I miss painting someone else’s nails.”

She got up and walked to the front door. He heard it open and then close. Eliott looked down at his hands, letting out a startled laugh. He barely had any time to think before Manon was back. She grabbed some tissues on her way and put them on the table.

“Put your hands here,” she said, referring to the tissues.

He leaned forward and put his hands on the table. The painting of the nails went fast, and the only thing Eliott really thought about was the strange, somewhat cold sensation on his nails.

Painted nails wasn’t a new sight, but the painted nails being _his_ certainly was. He spent minutes just looking at them, at least that’s what Manon said, Eliott himself felt like it was just one or two minutes. After a while Manon spoke up.

“It’s been fifteen minutes, Eliott,” Manon laughed. “You don’t have to be that careful anymore.”

Eliott chuckled, “I just don’t want to ruin it.”

“You won’t,” she smiled, “If you want to be extra careful, you can, but after 30 minutes it’s definitely dry.”

“Okay, thanks.”

He slowly and carefully turned his hands to look at them in different directions, he was in awe of how pretty they looked.

“The girls are coming over to my place in 40 minutes, feel free to join us.”

He smiled, “What are you going to do?”

Manon shrugged and then laughed.

“Those are the best hang-outs,” Eliott said.

She hummed in agreement.

“So, you in?”

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah. I’m just gonna text Lucas.”

Manon nodded and smiled.

hey baby, hope you’re having fun!! i’ll be at manons for a while, so text me when you get home :)) je t’aime

_at manons??_

i’ll tell u abt it when you get home

_alright_  
_have fun, je t’aime baby_

je t’aime :**

He closed his phone and carefully put it in his pocket as he got up.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

-

It was a few hours later and they were watching some comedy show on tv at Manon’s place. Their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Manon frowned but shrugged it off and walked to the front door. Eliott and the others went back to looking at tv but when Lucas’ voice could be heard, Eliott straightened up and smiled.

“Come on in,” he heard Manon say and after a moment they both walked into the living room.

Lucas greeted everyone and Eliott got up from to couch and basically skipped over to him. He cupped his face, pressing their lips together, and Lucas immediately took a hold of his hips.

“Hey,” Eliott said so only they could hear. “Did you have fun?”

Lucas nodded, “Yeah. Did you?”

Eliott nodded as well. He turned slightly, letting one of his hands slide down to Lucas’ shoulder and putting the other one on his chest.

“There’s still some tea, if you want any. A new sort that Manon got, I think you would like it,” he said. He turned back to Lucas and saw that his eyes were stuck on the hand he had on his chest.

Even though he knew there was no reason to, his heartbeat picked up and he felt himself get a little nervous.

After a moment Lucas started smiling, and it kept getting bigger until the skin at the corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly.

“Pretty,” he whispered, reaching up to take Eliott’s hand and look at it more closely. Eliott’s breath hitched and Lucas looked up into his eyes. “It’s pretty.”

How did Eliott ever doubt he was gonna get anything but love?

“Thank you.”

Lucas yanked at Eliott’s shirt to pull him back in, pushing his tongue into his mouth right away. Eliott was very thankful that the tv was on so no one else heard the moan that escaped his mouth. Lucas did, though, judging from the smug smile that forced them to stop kissing for two seconds.

“Let’s go to my room,” he whispered, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

Eliott nodded quickly, “Yeah.”

He turned around to face the girls, “Uh, we’re leaving. But thank you, for this afternoon. It was really fun.”

The girls smiled and said their goodbyes and Lucas and Eliott made their way to the front door.

“Use protection!” Emma yelled.

“Fuck off!” Lucas yelled back.

-

They started kissing again the second the door to La Coloc closed. Lucas pushed Eliott against the wall and Eliott grabbed Lucas’ face. The kisses turned heated right away, lips pressed against lips, desperate to be as close to each other as they could. Lucas reached up with one hand and grabbed Eliott’s neck by the hair, pulling his face closer. Eliott stumbled forward and they had to stop kissing to find their balance.

“If I knew me wearing nail polish made you like this, I would’ve worn it a long time ago,” he said breathlessly.

Lucas just shook his head and pulled him back in. The kiss was just as hard and desperate as before, but this time he tried to slow down a little. Eliott moaned before kissing back just as enthusiastically.

They pulled back when they heard a door open somewhere in the apartment. They stayed still, almost as if they were afraid of what would happen if someone caught them. A few seconds later, Mika walked past them. He stopped when he saw them in the corner of his eye and turned to look at them. Lucas gave him a tiny, awkward smile but other than that, they didn’t move. Mika stared for a few more seconds before shaking his head and smiling, and then continuing to the kitchen.

Lucas and Eliott locked eyes again and laughed.

“Come on,” Lucas said and grabbed Eliott’s hand, starting to walk in the direction of his room.

“Wait!” Eliott exclaimed. Lucas turned around and raised his eyebrows. “Your shoes.”

He looked down, “Oh.” He scoff-laughed at himself and walked over to the shoe shelf, taking off his shoes, all while still holding Eliott’s hand. He turned around and once again started making his way to his room.

When they got to the bedroom and closed the door, Lucas pulled Eliott into a kiss again. This one wasn’t as urgent, at least not at first. It was mostly passionate, slowly stroking his tongue against Eliott’s. He pulled back and turned him around to lead him to the bed, and before he was even aware of what was happening, he was lying on his back. Lucas smiled and climbed onto the bed as well.

He didn’t continue all the way up like Eliott thought he would, instead he stopped when he got to his stomach and pulled up Eliott’s shirt. He settled with the shirt only being pushed up to his armpits and started kissing his chest, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his navel. He paused there.

“I love you,” he whispered, looking up at Eliott through his lashes, “You know that right?”

Eliott smiled, “Of course, I do. I love you.”

Lucas looked down at Eliott’s stomach again. He nosed at the outline of his hipbone, pulling down his pants and underwear by the elastic band just a little, and then he kissed him gently at the left side of his pelvis. His eyes fluttered shut and he stayed like that for a moment, breathing in Eliott’s smell. When he felt satisfied he pulled back his hand, making his underwear and pants snap back, and crawled up to lie next to him.

Eliott looked at him with big, open eyes and Lucas smiled. He closed them when Lucas put a hand on his cheek.

“Have you…” Lucas started and Eliott opened his eyes again, raising his eyebrows encouragingly for him to continue. “Have you been wanting to try nail polish for a while?”

Eliott bit the inside of his lower lip and Lucas stroked his thumb over his lip to remind him not to do that.

“Uhm, a while, yeah.”

“How long?”

He shrugged, “Not sure. I think I’ve been interested all my life but haven’t reflected or acted on it until recently.”

Lucas hummed, “Have you been afraid to tell me?”

He lifted his hand and put it over Lucas’, “No, baby. Not you specifically, anyway.”

Lucas relaxed, breathing out a sigh in relief.

“Okay, that’s good. I was worried I’ve done something that made you think…”

“No, you haven’t,” Eliott replied, “Just, society.”

Lucas laughed, “Yeah, tell me about it.”

Eliott smiled and leaned his forehead against Lucas’.

“I like that colour on you, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Eliott asked happily, “I like it too. It’s Manon's.”

“I like maroon,” Lucas smiled.

“No offense, but I am actually surprised you know it’s maroon.”

Lucas feigned offense, “Excuse me! I’m gay.”

Eliott laughed and Lucas broke his facade, laughing with him. When they had stopped laughing, Lucas started talking again.

“Maybe we could, uh, get some own nail polish,” he suggested, “And we could learn to paint our nails, our own or each others’.”

Eliott just smiled.

“Because I’m guessing you don’t know how to do it without messing up, and _I_ know I can’t so,” he continued, getting a little self conscious when Eliott didn’t answer.

“Lucas,” Eliott said, and Lucas looked up at him, “I’d love that. Thank you.”

He nodded once, and then smiled.

“I’m not doing it just for you,” he said, trying to seem nonchalant. “I’d quite like some blue nails.”

Eliott smiled even wider, that smile where you’re just at the line that distinguishes smiling from laughter.

“It’d match your eyes,” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!! please let me know what you think :))


End file.
